


Piasek

by Szczuropies



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies
Summary: Erik zadaje sobie pytania.





	

Erik nie potrzebował wyjaśnień, gdy przedwieczny mutant, czczony przez starożytnych Egipcjan odżył, dostał się do jego zakładu pracy i zabił wszystkich skinieniem palca. Erik wszystko przyjął ze stoickim spokojem, bo nauczył się, że to najlepszy sposób. Tak też traktował wszelakie dziwactwa jakie wyprawiał Apocalypse, z budowaniem olbrzymich piramid włącznie. Mimo wielkiej chęci, nie zapytał jakie dokładnie moce ma samozwańczy Pan Zniszczenia (i skąd takie odcień skóry), ale zakładał, że są one niemalże nieograniczone. Pomimo całego swego opanowania i chłodnego wyrazu twarzy nie mógł się pozbyć cichego pytania, znajdującego się w jego umyśle.  
Jak, do cholery, zrobił metalowy hełm z piasku?

**Author's Note:**

> Nie, serio mnie interesuje jak to zrobił? Czyżby nagle nauczył się wytwarzać metal?


End file.
